


Spectre Status

by Mareel



Series: Grace Notes [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanar, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Music, Spectre Kaidan Alenko, overture au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: It's a big responsibility...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Grace Notes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Spectre Status

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of silliness takes place during shoreleave on the Citadel during ME3. It is set in the "Overture" AU 'verse, in which Kaidan set aside a once-promising career in music to join the Alliance. 
> 
> It is Kaidan's voice.
> 
> This was written for Team Virmire Week 2020, for the topic 'Spectre'.

“Big place…”

Even as I say it, I know it’s an understatement. This apartment of Anderson’s is huge. Of course the first thing I notice, after the size, is the piano. Anderson plays the piano? Who knew? 

John is giving me the grand tour, wanting me to see the whole place. 

“Nice kitchen.”

“Who even cooks on the Citadel? With all the restaurants? Every cuisine known to man or any other species... “

“I’d cook here, Shepard. If I could ever drag myself away from that piano…”

“Help yourself! Anderson told me the piano was for Kahlee Sanders. I don’t think he played much himself.”

“Well, I don’t play very well, but right now it looks pretty damn good to me. Hey, do you think we’ll have enough time to do a little shopping on the Citadel while we’re here? We passed some establishments that looked kind of interesting.”

John laughs, raising an eyebrow at me. “Such as _This One’s Intimate Apparel_? Tell you a secret, Kaid… you don’t need any fancy underwear to be sexy as hell.”

I can feel my cheeks getting warm, even after all these years. “Well, thank you, but that’s not the shop I had in mind. I saw what looked like a hanar musical instrument store. I’m intrigued. Never thought of the hanar as a musical species.”

“Hmm… Yeah, they’re full of surprises. Maybe they play music to accompany their poetry readings.”

“I’d skip the poetry, but wouldn’t mind having a listen to their music.”

“We’ll be sure to make time to check it out!”

_____________________________________

As it happens, John has some other things to deal with, so I’m here at _This One’s Music Emporium_ by myself. Emporium is right. This is an amazingly eclectic collection of instruments from many cultures and species. I have no idea how a human might even play some of them! I’m also not sure which instruments the hanar themselves favor. 

Oh, wait. Here's a poster of a hanar playing some type of harp, or maybe more like a lyre. The proprietor notices my interest and tells me it is often used to accompany poetry recitals. I'm invited to attend an upcoming event, but respectfully demur, knowing that wouldn’t be John’s idea of a fun night out… probably not mine either, to be honest. I wouldn’t mind hearing the music though, and decide to at least ask. "Would you play something for me?" 

The hanar is apologetic. “This one is not a skilled performer, only one who appreciates the music of those who are more gifted.”

I explain that I can understand this, and continue the conversation about hanar music in general. The chat is enlightening. Since the hanar homeworld, Kahje, is primarily a water world, over the years expatriate hanar have adopted and adapted instruments of other cultures for their own use in environments like the Citadel. I have no idea how much these resemble their traditional instruments designed for creating water vibrations rather than sounds transmitted through air. Maybe the hanar simply found certain sounds pleasing and adapted the instruments for a tentacled species. That appears to be the case with the lyre. 

After some time spent browsing around, in a far corner of the shop I see it! Among a small collection of human instruments - various flutes, an accordion, some guitars, and several types of drums – there is a lone violin. 

It looks like it’s been here undisturbed for a while… a little dusty. But it’s an older instrument, made of wood, and looks to be in pretty good condition. No obvious cracks or repairs anyway. Could use new strings though. I ask if there’s a bow with it since I’d really like to try it out! The hanar rummages in a storage cabinet and produces a violin case, which does contain a bow. Amazingly, the hair is intact and he waves a tentacle toward me, indicating I should try it. 

It’s been too long. I shouldn’t be feeling so emotional about picking up a random violin and tucking it under my chin. But it’s what it is, and I slowly bring the strings into tune with one another, not wanting to break one right away. While I’m tuning, so many thoughts are running through my mind about what to play. Nothing really technical… I’m way too rusty for that. I’m thinking about Bach, but as I touch the bow to the strings for the first notes, I know what it will be. I just wish John was here to hear it – _Carrickfergus_ played in a hanar music store on the Citadel… Who would ever have thought? But it’s for him. 

I’d planned to just try a few bits of music in different styles, but find myself wanting to keep playing. I know it’s not the best sounding violin in the world - but it’s not bad and I could get used to playing it. 

The hanar has been watching and listening, actually waving a tentacle a bit at the rhythm of the song. I put down the fiddle and smile. 

“Pretty nice violin…”

“This one is gratified that it pleases you. Would the Human Spectre be interested in making a purchase?”

Interesting. I hadn’t realized that I’d been recognized… not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing. I also have no idea what the asking price for something like this would be… or even of the value of the instrument under more typical circumstances, but I find myself nodding. “This one would like to discuss a purchase, yes.” 

I don’t want to seem too eager and overpay by too much. I’m not sure how much bargaining the hanar tend to do. And I don’t want to create a diplomatic incident by insulting the proprietor. Maybe a stalling tactic. I’d love to be able to talk to Shepard about it. In a violin shop back home, I'd ask to try it on loan. 

“Would it be possible to purchase a trial period… maybe a few days? I’d like to play a wider range of music to get the best idea of its sound and value.”

If the hanar is surprised or worse, insulted, by my suggestion, the reaction is well hidden. With a wave of two tentacles toward the violin, the reply is quick. 

“The Human Spectre has a reputation for great integrity. It would honor my small establishment to have the Spectre as a valued customer.

_____________________________________

John is still out when I get back to the apartment, so I take the time to inspect the contents of the instrument case. Along with the bow, there’s a vintage, and well-used, block of rosin along with, amazingly, a set of strings. That’s been one of my big concerns. The hanar shop doesn't appear to sell violin strings and the chances of breaking one seem pretty high. At least now I won’t be as afraid to tune up to standard pitch. 

Using one of my t-shirts, I carefully wipe the years of dust away and try to see if there’s any sign of the maker. There’s a label inside, but nothing I recognize. The value will be whatever it's worth to me - which is a lot right now. I can’t wait to play it!

I know I’m rusty, but it’s coming back to me. My fingers remember. Tuned properly, the violin has a mellow, dark tone and I think I'm going to like playing it. By the time John returns, I’m lost in the music. 

“Hey, Kaid… this is a surprise! I guess you really weren’t looking for hanar underthings.”

He has slipped an arm around my waist while I’m still playing, making me smile even as my fingers fumble on the strings. 

“Yeah… much more interesting shop….” 

I explain that the hanar allowed me to take the violin on loan. I’d tried to insist on leaving a deposit, but a flurry of tentacles waved in my direction stopped that. “The hanar told me the Human Spectre honored their establishment and would be welcome to try the instrument free of charge.”

John laughs and launches into a self-parody in what might pass for my voice. “I’m Spectre Kaidan Alenko and this is my favorite store on the Citadel!”

Shaking my head, I remember all those Shepard endorsements. “I’m hardly the great Commander Shepard. Honestly, I was surprised to be recognized at all. But if it gets me a decent price on the fiddle, I’m okay with it."

John pulls me close for a kiss. “You’re a Spectre now, get used to it.” 

Reluctant to break the kiss, I murmur against his lips. “Hey, I learned from the best.”

_____________________________________

_Music is the poetry of the air_ \- Jean-Paul Richter

**Author's Note:**

> Music - 
> 
> [Carrickfergus - trad. Irish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmQysyEutbw) played here on viola
> 
> [Inisheer - Thomas Walsh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrkHvJzQXjE)
> 
> [Arioso - J.S. Bach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lic9Z6yCbRU)


End file.
